


Afraid our aim is out of sight

by Feathered_Cas



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Cas/pseuds/Feathered_Cas
Summary: Just a song fic for a friend.Title taken from the song Faded by Alan WalkerJust... FEELS





	Afraid our aim is out of sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkystarcofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkystarcofangirl/gifts).



 

 

_You were the shadow to my light_  
_Did you feel us_  
_Another start_  
_You fade away_  
_Afraid our aim is out of sight_  
_Wanna see us_  
_Alive_

**This is what we do. We run around, pretending we can save the world. Making paper planes out of trash. Painting flowers out of our mishaps. You and I. You and I.**

**It was always just you and I.**

_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_  
_Was it all in my fantasy_  
_Where are you now_  
_Were you only imaginary_  
_Where are you now_

**Somehow, along the way, we got too much into the fray. We lost sight of each other, and in the blink of an eye we were goners.**

_Atlantis_  
_Under the sea_  
_Under the sea_  
_Where are you now_  
_Another dream_  
_The monsters running wild inside of me_

**You try to save me. I try to save you, but we forget to save ourselves first. We try to reach out for each other's hand, but it comes back empty and blank.**

_I'm faded_  
_I'm faded_  
_So lost_  
_I'm faded_  
_I'm faded_  
_So lost_  
_I'm faded_

**This is our dance. The boy that chases the star. Two kids trying to protect this rundown town. Trying to sate forest fires with the water in our hands.**

_These shallow waters, never met_  
_What I needed_  
_I'm letting go_  
_A deeper dive_  
_Eternal silence of the sea_  
_I'm breathing_  
_Alive_

**Somehow, every time we come out the victors. Bruises, burns, and scratches only serving to ignite our hearts with more desire.**

_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_

**I breathe you in. I live. You breathe me in. You live. We live out of each other's sake, but still get lost along the way.**

 

_Under the bright_  
_But faded lights_  
_You set my heart on fire_  
_Where are you now_  
_Where are you now_

**So tell me, my brightest star, as I lay here fading, where are you now?**

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for putting up with me yet again.  
> As always, English is NOT my first language, so I'm so very sorry for any mistakes.  
> I wrote this while on break at school. (Yes, I'm a teacher)  
> I'm a huge fangirl. Whatever. <3
> 
> Art borrowed from yenylolyay on deviantart


End file.
